Epiphany
by MrsChipRockefeller
Summary: When a case goes wrong Hotch and Rossi make a revelation that will change their lives forever
1. Drowning

**Drowning**

He dived into the water after watching Morgan dive in to save their UnSub's latest victim. He'd been kidnapping and torturing women that looked like his ex-wife. He'd abused her and trapped her causing her to end up jumping into this lake and committing suicide.

He'd now discovered someone who was almost the spitting image. He'd just driven his car into the lake. Morgan had dived in to save the latest victim so he dived in after to make sure there were no complications.

Morgan succeeded in getting her away from their UnSub just when he realised what was happening and pulled her back. Hotch appeared the other side and pulled the trigger on his glock.

The UnSub fell back dead and Morgan swam to the surface with her not looking back. He rose to the surface and dragged her onto the bank.

He saw she wasn't breathing so he started performing CPR.

Rossi looked around and his chest tightened. Where was Aaron? Surely he should have arisen to the surface by now. Something had to have gone wrong.

Without a second thought he dived into the water. He had to save him. He had to know how he felt. He couldn't live without him; his heart wouldn't bear it. Often he'd wondered what it would be like to be with him.

Aaron could feel something wrap around his lower leg and tugged as hard as he could but it only got tighter. He kept pulling but it just kept getting tighter.

As the water filled his lungs and stung his eyes he thought he could not go this way. He couldn't leave his son an orphan. He couldn't leave without letting Dave know how much he meant to him. He'd often wondered what it would be like to kiss him.

Damn this really stung and he found it hard to keep his eyes open. He started to close his eyes when he felt something by his leg.

He found a vine wrapping its way around Aaron's leg and ripped it as hard as he could off his leg. Thankfully he managed to succeed and swam with him to the top of the surface.

He dragged him onto the bank and immediately commenced CPR. He kept performing CPR with tears in his eyes.

"Come on, Aaron," he cried. "Come on, open your eyes. I love you." He pressed his lips onto his again and breathed into his lungs.


	2. Lungs

**Lungs**

He raised his head again but this time he heard a splutter of water. He looked back to see Aaron coughing the water out of his lungs. He raised his head helping him to get more of the water out.

He finally opened his eyes fully and whispered, "Kiss me again."

Dave looked back at him in shock. Had he really heard what he thought he just heard? Did Aaron really want him to kiss him again? Did he love him too?

He looked back at him and saw his eyes were full of love. Was that love for him? He really hoped so. He'd never loved anyone like he loved him not even his wives. He'd never loved anyone as much as he did him.

"Dave, kiss me," he whispered trying to grab his hand but feeling weak.

"Later I promise you. First we need to get you looked at," he answered. Aaron rolled his eyes in answer but was surprised when he felt Dave's hand caress his cheek. "Aaron, you nearly drowned indulge me."

"Fine," he sighed.

The paramedics went over to him and placed him on a stretcher. The ambulance carrying the victim had already driven off to the hospital. Rossi climbed in beside Hotch and took his hand.

He stroked his hand trying to keep him calm while he could feel the frustration and anger boil inside of Aaron. He knew how stubborn he could be about getting help. He seemed to be providing him a calm influence though.

When they got to the hospital he was examined. The doctors ran tests over him and his lungs to check if the water had done any damage. They found there was still some dirt in his lungs.

"There's a little dirt in your lungs," the doctor said.

"What needs to be done?" he answered.

"You'll have to rest for a week. Your lungs will dissolve it by themselves."

Aaron rolled his eyes. "I'll make sure he does," Dave answered firmly.

"Of course you will," Aaron grumbled.

He rubbed his arm and whispered, "Maybe if you behave you'll get that kiss."

He looked back up at him with desire. "Really?" he whispered.

He smiled up at him slightly and Dave led him out to the car that had been brought for him. Once in the car he said, "Come on, you and Jack can stay at my place."

"Thanks Dave but would it be wise right now. We've only just got together," he answered.

"We got together?" he replied raising an eyebrow.

"You love me, don't you?"

"I do," he answered gazing into his eyes.

"I love you, too..." He then looked up at him nervously and added, "Will you be mine?"

"Of course I will," he smiled kissing his hair. "Let's get home."

He nodded. He felt like they'd already spent too long in the hospital and was looking forward to that kiss. He couldn't believe he had a boyfriend but it just felt so right. He'd never loved anyone as much as he loved Dave.


	3. Kiss

**Kiss**

When they got back to his place Dave made sure to call Jessica to notify her of the change of plans. She agreed to bring him over after she'd picked up some of their things.

He went back to Aaron and saw him looking down. He sat down next to him and placed his arm around him.

"What is it, Aaron?" he asked.

"What about work? What will they say? I've always followed the rules," he answered.

"Stuff the rules, Aaron! Rules were made to be broken..." he answered stroking his arm. He then ran his fingers through his hair and added, "We don't have to tell anyone until you're ready."

He nodded. "I love you, Dave."

"I know. I love you too, Aaron," he replied.

He then put his hand on the back of his neck and they brought their lips closer together till they were touching. He could feel his beard tickling his cheek as they kissed and he asked for entrance with his tongue. He opened his mouth and soon they were swapping saliva feeling the electricity running through their veins.

Soon they pulled away though tempted to do more but knowing they couldn't. Aaron's lungs had to heal for them to do what they wanted. They had to heal before they could do anything more.


	4. Teaming Up

**Teaming Up**

Soon they heard a knock and Rossi went to answer it. Aaron followed him out with his eyes admiring his fine figure. He couldn't believe he got to love this incredible man for years to come hopefully.

He heard Dave let Jessica and Jack in then Jack ran in to see him looking worried. Jack hugged him immediately.

"Dad, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine, buddy," he answered hugging him back.

"He's got a little dirt in his lungs and will need to rest for a week. Will you help me to look after him?"

He nodded vigorously while Aaron rolled his eyes. "I don't need looking after." Jack and Dave looked back at him with raised eyebrows. "Fine," he sighed.

They turned to each other and smiled. Aaron rolled his eyes again knowing they were going to make a formidable team and weren't going to let him do anything but rest. He just hoped the week flew by.


	5. Bodies Connect

**Bodies Connect**

During the week Jessica looked after him during the day while Dave was at work and Jack was at school. He found it hard when Dave went to work but he knew if he took time off too it would raise questions. They just weren't ready to come out about their relationship. It was too new.

They would steal the odd kiss behind Jack's back. He wasn't even ready to come out yet to his own son. He hoped Jack would be fine with his relationship though. He already loved his Uncle Dave. He just hoped he loved him as his dad's lover.

His lungs managed to get slowly better over the week until he managed to pass his medical. He would be going back to work the following Monday. It would get even harder but Dave was worth it.

He'd just put Jack to bed when he returned to him. He sat next to him quietly. Dave gently put his hand over Aaron's.

"What is it, honey? You've been awfully quiet all evening. Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Why haven't you kissed me since we got together?" Aaron answered.

"I have kissed you."

"Just the odd kiss here and there. I mean a full-on kiss."

"You really want to know why I haven't kissed you like that again."

"Yes I really want to know."

"Because I wouldn't be able to control myself."

"Control yourself from doing what?"

Dave raised an eyebrow and answered, "From doing this." He then put his lips on Aaron's and put his hand on the back of his neck. Aaron soon joined in and their tongues intertwined.

Dave's hands went underneath Aaron's top and they parted their lips only briefly so he could take it off.

"The bedroom, the bedroom," Aaron sighed.

"Which bedroom?" Dave replied.

"The nearest one."

Dave smiled and led him to it while they carried on taking off each other's clothes. When they got to the bed they climbed under the sheets never taking their hands off each other. They felt their bodies up then Dave inserted himself inside of Aaron and they thrusted their bodies against each other's. They soon swapped positions.


	6. Jack

**Jack**

They woke up the next morning to the sound of footsteps running into the room and tensed. They knew it was now or never. They had to explain to Jack why he was in the same bed.

They suddenly heard the dreaded question. "Uncle Dave, why are you in dad's bed with him?" he asked.

Aaron snuggled up to him looking up for help in explaining it to his son. "Jack, your dad and I love each other very much. More than best friends," Dave answered.

"Am I getting two dads?"

"You might do. Is that alright with you, buddy?" Aaron asked looking at him.

Jack ran up and hugged him. "Does Uncle Dave make you happy, dad?"

"He makes me very happy," Aaron smiled up at Dave."Very happy."

"Then that's all that matters. All I want is for you to be happy, dad."

"Thanks buddy," he answered hugging him close to her.

He was over the moon his son accepted their relationship. He'd been nervous whether Jack would or not. As much as it would have broken his heart he would have given up Dave for Jack. His son's happiness was the most important thing to him.

"Come on, it's time to get up. Aunt Jessica's already here," Jack said.

"We'll be down in a minute," he assured.

He nodded and ran out while they got up and prepared for work. They put on their work clothes while not looking at each other.

"How's it going to go at work?" Aaron asked.

"We can keep it secret from the rest of the FBI and the team until we feel ready to come out. No-one needs to know until we're ready," Dave answered.

"We're good at keeping secrets," he smiled at him.

"We certainly are."

They kissed each other quickly on the lips then went downstairs. They smiled when they found Jessica in the kitchen.


	7. Jessica

**Jessica**

"Jack's just been telling me you're in a relationship," she smiled.

"Yes, we are," Aaron smiled at Dave while he smiled back.

"About time."

Aaron looked confused. "You knew?"

"It was clear you two loved each other."

"It is," he answered looking a little worried.

She patted his arm and said, "Aaron, I've known since you were sixteen and see you every day. I know your nuances. Don't worry I believe you guys can keep it hidden at work."

"Thanks Jessica," he smiled back picking up a banana while Dave picked up an apple.

They then picked up their briefcases and left for work wishing Jack a good day at school. He smiled and wished them a good day at work.

While at work they tried to keep their feelings hidden from everyone else. Hotch would always partner Rossi up with someone else but at home they couldn't keep their hands off each other. They secretly shared a chuckle as the others got confused by their behaviour.

The others just didn't understand why they were acting so different. Had they had a fight? Had something happened between them? What had gone wrong? What had happened between them?


	8. Case

**Case**

A few months later they were closing in on their latest UnSub. He'd been capturing young boys, sexually assaulting them then shooting them repeatedly. They'd found several gunshot wounds to the previous victims' corpses.

His latest victim, Toby Jamieson, reminded them of Jack. He was the same age and looked just like him with his fair brown hair and brown eyes.

They'd found the warehouse where he'd been keeping the children. They were closing in when they heard the sound of him pleasuring himself with the poor little boy. The sound turned their stomachs and they could hear the poor kid whimpering.

They crept into the warehouse but unfortunately the UnSub caught them. He aimed his gun at the boy so Aaron raised his gun at the UnSub.

"Come any closer and I'll shoot him," he commanded.

"If you lay one finger on him I'll shoot you," he answered.

"You can't stop me not if you want Toby to live."

"You bet."

The UnSub raised his gun at the young boy so Aaron raised his. He pulled the trigger just as Hotch dived in front of Toby pulling his finger. Both of them fell down hit.

Aaron looked over to see the UnSub actually was dead. He breathed a sigh of relief and looked over at Toby.

He saw the little boy looked shaken so placed his hands on his arms. Unfortunately he shook even more when he touched him.

"It's alright, Toby. You're safe now," he assured.

"Sir, you're bleeding," he answered innocently.

Hotch looked down and saw the blood coming from his shoulder. He placed his hand there while JJ took Toby to his parents.

Dave rushed over to his boyfriend concerned. He looked into his eyes worried.

"Dave, it's just a flesh wound," he said.

"Aaron, you got shot," he answered.

"Dave, I'm fine."

"Aaron, humour me."

He rolled his eyes answering, "Fine," while letting the paramedics tend to his shoulder. They placed a pad over the wound to stop the blood but took him to the hospital so they could take out the bullet.

They put him in the ambulance while Dave got in beside him. "Dave, you don't need to come with me," he said.

"I'm going to save those doctors," he quipped.

"Not funny, Dave," he smiled.

He just smiled back at him and discreetly held his hand. Even though they could feel the electricity going through them they attempted to keep their desire under wraps. They couldn't start kissing each other here in the ambulance.

They made sure to look dead ahead rather than each other's eyes as they headed towards the hospital.


	9. Sling

**Sling**

When they got there he was taken to ER. In there they used their equipment to get the bullet out of his shoulder while he tried not to show how much it hurt.

He was glad when it was out soon enough and they stitched him up. They offered him a sling and he shook his head.

"I'm not wearing that," he said.

"You will, Aaron," Dave answered.

"Mr Hotchner, this will make sure you're not using your arm while your shoulder heals," the doctor said.

"I can do what I want," Aaron grumbled.

"If you don't use it you could worsen your wound and pull out the stitches."

In response Aaron just rolled his eyes.

"Behave," Dave Answered staring him in the eye.

While they put on the sling Aaron answered, "It's a good thing I love you, isn't it?"

"Come on let's get you home," he replied then turned to the doctor and added, "Thank you," while Aaron headed towards the taxi rank.

"Just doing my job," the doctor answered. "Take care of him."

"I will."

Thankfully his sling was off in a couple of days though the doctors wanted him to rest for a week. The unenviable task of making sure he rested landed on Jessica while Dave was at work and Jack at school but she had his recovery well in hand though he grumbled during it.

They were thankful to see him return to work when this week was over.


	10. Garcia

**Garcia**

Garcia had just finished her reports when she was heading to Hotch's office. She noticed his blinds were drawn and Rossi's office was open and empty. This didn't perturb her though as she carried on heading to her boss' office.

She knocked on the door but received no answer. She could hear noises from inside and the curiosity inside her took over so she opened the door. She couldn't believe her eyes when she did.

There on the desk was a dishevelled Dave and Aaron kissing each other. Their hair was ruffled and Aaron's tie was askew. Her jaw dropped at the sight. Never in a million years would she have imagined she'd see the two of them kissing.

"So are you a couple?" she asked.

They stopped kissing and looked at her like deer caught in the headlights. They tried to sort out their appearances while looking at her.

"Don't you knock," Aaron grumbled.

"I did," she answered with a twinkle in her eye.

"I didn't hear you."

"Guess you were too busy kissing Rossi," she teased.

He looked to Dave embarrassed and cleared his throat. He wasn't ashamed of his love he never would but they'd just been caught. He didn't know if he was ready to come out but now was the time to.

"So are you a couple?" she added.

He looked at Dave for help. Dave in answer wrapped his arm around his partner's shoulders and answered, "Yes we are."

"How long?" she beamed.

"Three months," Aaron smiled.

"Three months," she exclaimed.

"We weren't ready to let anyone but Jack and Jessica know. We weren't sure how you guys would react."

"I'm sincerely happy for you, guys," she replied hugging them. "You know you guys aren't the only gay couple on this team?"

"We're not?" he answered surprised.

"JJ and Emily are together. Emily's even carrying their baby."

"She's pregnant?"

She nodded. "Yup, she's three months gone now."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"Because you'd have told her to take time off and she wants to work until the baby's born..." seeing his face darken she added, "Bye," and fled the office.

"She's right you know," Dave said.

"About what?"

"You would order Emily to take time off and it would end in a big fight. She can be as stubborn as you are, darling."

"It's only because I care. She's going to take it easy no matter what she says. I won't risk their child."

"I know; that's why I love you..." Aaron smiled back. "Would you like a child?"

"I already have a child," he answered caught off-guard.

"I mean another with me."

"I would love to," he smiled. "Let's discuss it further at home."

"Sure," he answered kissing his cheek.

Aaron closed the door and asked, "Now, where were we?"

Soon enough they were back on the desk kissing each other with Aaron's shirt a little open and Dave's hand inside. His tie was also off.


	11. Future

**Future**

That night when they got home they headed into the kitchen. Aaron took off his jacket and placed it on the back of the chair. he rolled up his sleeves ready to be Dave's sous chef again.

Jack ran in beaming and gave Dave a small box. Dave smiled back ruffling Jack's hair while Aaron looked at the box curious of its contents. He took the box off him and placed it on the counter.

Seeing Aaron's face he opened it to reveal a ring. It was a simple gold band but he got the message loud and clear,

"So will you marry me?" Dave asked placing his hand over Aaron's.

"Yes," he smiled back at her. "Yes, I'll marry you."

He smiled back slipping the ring on his finger and kissed him on the lips. Aaron joined in then they parted lips conscious that Jack was watching.

"Can I have a sibling now?" Jack asked. He then looked confused and down at his shoes.

"What is it, buddy?" Aaron asked.

"How would you have a baby? Don't you need a mummy?"

Aaron sat on the chair and placed Jack on his lap. Jack hid his head in Aaron's chest while Aaron played with his hair.

"Jack, Dave and I can have a baby by having a mummy carry the baby then give it to us," he said,

"But what if she wants the baby," he answered concerned.

"That's why we get someone we know so she can see the baby."

"But you get to keep the baby?"

"Yes we do."

"That's really nice of her."

"It is," he answered stroking his hair.

"Who's going to carry my baby sibling?"

"Dave and I are going to discuss that. Do you want to go play with your action figures?"

He nodded and ran up to his bedroom while Dave sat beside Aaron. He wrapped his arm around him while Aaron snuggled into him.

"So who are we going to ask to be our surrogate?" Aaron asked.

"Would Jessica be up for it?" Dave answered gently.

"I think she might. I'll ask her next time I see her."

"Good idea. Better face to face."

He smiled back at him. "I really want a kid with you, Dave."

"So do I."

"You're a great father to Jack."

"So are you, darling," he answered stroking a hair off his forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Dave placed his hand on the back of Aaron's neck and kissed hi softly on the lips. Aaron soon joined in and they felt their tongues connect.


	12. Congratulations

**Congratulations**

The next day Aaron called Emily to his office. He heard a knock on the door as he was going through some of his files.

"Come in," he said.

She came in and answered, "You wanted to see me, sir."

"I've been informed you're pregnant."

"Yes sir," she answered rolling her eyes knowing full well Garcia had told him.

"In three months time I only want you to work victimology."

"I can have maternity leave after the birth?"

"If you agree to only do victimology in your third trimester. I won't have you risking your child."

"Fine," she replied turning to leave.

"And Prentiss..."

"Yes sir," she answered looking back.

"Congratulations," he smiled.

"Thanks Aaron and congratulations to you too," she beamed. When he looked at her confused she added, "I noticed the ring. Who's the lucky lady?"

"It's not a lady actually," he answered playing with the ring. He looked back up to see her raise an eyebrow. "It's Dave."

She smiled, "Congratulations to the both of you. You're the perfect match."

"Thank you. We're also planning to have a child."

"Hope it all goes well," she replied stroking her small bump.

"Hope your pregnancy goes well."

"Thanks Aaron."


	13. Surrogate

**Surrogate**

When he got home Jessica was still there with Jack as he'd had a half day at school. He knew it was time to ask her.

"Jessica, can Dave and I have a talk to you in the living room? Jack, why don't you go to the den?" Aaron said.

"Alright dad," he answered running out to the garden.

"Sure," Jessica said following the guys into the living room. Once they'd sat down she asked, "So what's up?"

"Dave and I are planning a baby," Aaron answered.

"You'd be great fathers. You already are to Jack..." She the asked looking down at her stomach,"May I be your surrogate?"

"We'd love you to be our surrogate," they smiled then smiled at each other thinking things couldn't have gone any better.

"So who's going to be the birth father?"

"We were thinking Aaron. He's younger," Dave answered playing with his hair. "So probably has better sperm."

"Alright, when would you like to go see the doctor?"

"How about next weekend?" they smiled.

"Sounds like a plan," she smiled back.

They all smiled at each other. They knew the future was going to be very different but they felt that this was right. They couldn't wait to have their child and give Jack a baby sibling.

They knew he really wanted one and he'd make a great big brother. He talked about having a little brother or sister all the time and what he'd do with them. He was really excited once they'd agreed they'd start thinking about it.

That weekend they all went to the hospital and had Aaron's sperm inserted into Jessica's womb.


	14. Pregnancy

**Pregnancy**

A few weeks later she knocked on Aaron and Dave's door with a hand carefully placed over her stomach. She'd been to the doctors that morning and was over the moon over what she'd been told.

Aaron answered the door and smiled when he saw her. He ushered her in straight away. She'd told them both she was seeing the doctor that morning.

He led her into the living room where both Dave and Jack were. They were comfortably sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Jack, why don't you go to your bedroom?" Aaron asked stroking his hair.

As Jack ran out passing Jessica she stopped him placing her hands on his shoulders. "No, Jack should be here to hear the news too," she answered.

"You're going to have my baby brother or sister?" Jack asked excitedly.

"Yes I am," she smiled at him. "You guys are going to have a baby."

"We are?" Dave and Aaron asked nervously.

"The doctor confirmed this morning I'm pregnant."

They both smiled and hugged her. They were over the moon they were going to be fathers. They couldn't believe in nine months they were going to have another child.

"I'm going to be a big brother?" Jack asked.

"Yes you are," they smiled at him.

He started jumping up and down and hugged them. "I'm going to be the best big brother ever," he smiled up at them.

"Absolutely you will," they smiled at him.

He beamed back up. He was so excited he was going to be a big brother. He would tell everyone at school tomorrow. He was just so excited. He hoped he'd get a little brother.


	15. Trap

**Trap**

Three months later they were at the local playground letting Jack play on the swings. He loved playing on the swings and slides. They would try and come here every Saturday when they weren't away on a case.

They suddenly heard a woman crying for her child and Aaron looked up to see her frantically searching for her daughter.

He got up to help her when Dave said, "Aaron, where are you going?"

"I'm going to help that woman look for her child," he answered innocently.

"It could be a trap."

"Or it could be genuine."

"Aaron, hasn't work taught you anything?"

"It's taught me to be cautious. I can look after myself, Dave. What if her child really is missing? Anyone could have her."

He nodded and let him go.

Aaron approached the distressed woman only to see her look of distress turn into a sly smile. She quickly lost it.

Shaking his head believing he'd seen things he asked, "Where did you see your daughter last?"

"She was heading this way," she answered leading him to a clearing in the trees.

He started examining the leaves and found a young girl's blue jumper. He picked it up and saw blood on it.

He examined it more closely and suddenly felt something connect with the back of his head and everything went black.

She smiled and rubbed her hands together as her brother came up to help take him to the warehouse she'd prepared for this moment. She was so glad this moment had finally come.

She'd teach him for coming between her and her husband, her daughter's father.


	16. Missing

**Missing**

It had been half an hour and Aaron still hadn't come back. He wondered where he was. Hadn't they found the child by now if she was really missing? Or was something really wrong?

He had a sinking feeling in his stomach that something was dreadfully wrong. Was he hurt? Had he been kidnapped? Had she set Aaron a trap?

He got out his mobile phone and dialled his number. When he didn't get an answer he freaked out inside. Something had to have happened to his fiance. He hoped it was nothing serious and his phone had only died but that wasn't like Aaron.

"Jack?" he asked trying to keep the fear and worry out of his voice. He had to go find Aaron but he couldn't leave Jack unattended. "Time to go."

He nodded and ran up seeing how worried he looked. "Daddy beard, where's my dad?" he asked.

"He went to help a mum look for her child but he hasn't come back. Shall we go find him?"

He nodded vigorously worried about his dad. He knew his dad would never leave him and his stepdad voluntarily. They were his life.

They searched the whole park but couldn't find him. When they got close to the clearing in the trees he tried calling him again but though he could hear his phone ringing he never picked up. He dialled his phone again but this time he followed the ringing of his ringtone into the clearing and found his phone lying on the floor and a bloodied young girl's jumper lying beside it.

Dave picked it up and instantly knew his partner had been taken. He immediately called up the team to help find his fiance. he also picked up the jumper knowing it could be used as evidence and possibly help find his Aaron.


	17. Hammer

**Hammer**

He woke up in what appeared to be a warehouse. He found his hands tied to the back of a pole. He tried to take in his surroundings wondering where he was. He looked around and saw there were hooks and things dangling from the ceiling.

He heard footsteps and tried to get his hands out but couldn't no matter how hard he tried. He looked up to see a dark haired woman looming over him with pure hatred in her eyes.

He wondered what he'd done to make this woman hate him. He was sure he'd never met her before in his life. Who was she and what did she want?

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" he shouted trying to struggle.

She took a hammer and a nail and grabbed his hand out of the bonds that tied him. She placed the nail in the skin just between his ring finger and index finger and brought the hammer down hard shouting, "What have you got that I haven't? Why does Dave prefer you to me?"

"Maybe I can satisfy him more. Maybe I make him happier than you could," he answered trying to hide how much pain he was in.

She took his other hand and placed another nail in the back of his hand close to his fingers and smacked down the hammer. "I love him. I tried to make him happy but he left me. How dare you make him happier than I ever did?"

"If you loved him you would want him to be happy. You just said you tried."

She screamed and brought the hammer down on his right shin while he tried to grin and bear the pain as he could feel his tibia breaking. He looked down and could see his skin had broken and a bit of bone after she left.


	18. Revelation

**Revelation**

The blood had just been tested and run through the system when the forensic scientist came in. Dave looked up worried for where he was sitting.

Jessica had arrived ten minutes ago to pick up Jack. He'd decided he really shouldn't be here at the BAU while they tried to find his father. He promised he'd call later if they received any news.

"I've run the blood and DNA we found on the jumper..." They all looked up hopeful. "We found two people's DNA; both related. Shelby and Davinia Rossi."

Dave turned white as a ghost then tried to get his composure back. "Shelby Rossi?" he asked shocked.

The forensic scientist nodded and left them to themselves. "Who is she?" JJ asked placing her hand over his.

"She's my ex-wife. She would try and do everything she could for me even wrap me up in cotton wool. It got to the point where she wouldn't let me do anything and was constantly keeping an eye on me so I left..." he explained.

"Looks like you've also got a daughter," Morgan added.

He nodded and looked down. He couldn't believe his ex-wife was behind this. Why was she doing this to him? Was his Aaron badly hurt?

He had a daughter! What sort of mother had she been to her? Had she treated her well or abused her? What was his daughter like? Was she just like her? Why had he never been informed of her existence?

They sent the information through to Garcia who started looking for an address. She stared searching and soon came up with an address for her house.

Once she'd given it to them they got ready and high-tailed over there.

They couldn't find Shelby but they found a distressed, jumpy and disshevelled Davinia so pulled her in for questioning.


	19. Punching

**Punching**

Shelby came back and Aaron tried hard not to flinch so as to prevent the nails ripping through his hands. He knew if he struggled against the nails now they were hammered in he could cause himself some real muscular damage or enough damage that he'd never be able to use his hands again.

She went over to him and screamed punching him in the face,"they've taken my daughter. Your bloody team have taken my daughter." She punched him again in the face.

"You won't win. They'll find me," he answered.

"Don't count on that. She won't talk. She won't dare," she yelled punching him in the face again.

"She might if she knows he's his father."

She screamed again and gave him an uppercut to his face. "She won't betray me I'm her mother."

"You may be her mother but all she'll need is a kind word to turn her."

"My daughter can't be easily seduced into giving me up."

"If you've treated her badly I'm sure she will."

She roared and kicked him in the face walking out and slamming the door.


	20. Interview

**Interview**

Morgan and JJ sat in the interrogation cell with Davinia while Rossi watched from outside. He couldn't believe that young, mixed race woman was his daughter. How many years had he missed of her life?

"Davinia, can you tell us where he is?" JJ asked.

"I can't; she'll hit me," she answered looking nervously around.

"Who'll hit you?"

"My mum. She's always beaten me. I...I...deserve it."

Hearing how his daughter had been abused blood boiled in Rossi's veins. How dare Shelby raise a hand on her in anger?

"No child deserves it," JJ replied softly.

"I do. I'm bad. I was born bad."

"No-one is born bad and I'm sure you're not bad."

"I didn't want anything to do with it but she took my blood and planned it with my uncle. All I ever wanted was for my dad to be happy."

"What do you mean she took your blood?"

"She cut me so she could have blood for the jumper to snare my father's fiance. Ever since she heard of the engagement she's gone right off the rails."

"Have you any idea where they're keeping him?"

"I overheard them plot to keep him in my uncle's warehouse. He's a butcher."

"Do you have the address?"

"Do you have a piece of paper?"They handed her one and she wrote it down handing it over. "Please may I have some protection. She'll kill me when she finds out I helped you."

"You'll always be under our protection. Welcome to the family, Miss Rossi."

She smiled back. "Please save him before it's too late. I've never seen my mother so angry."

They nodded and rushed out to the warehouse with the rest of the team.


	21. Rescue

**Rescue**

Shelby entered the warehouse again but this time with a carving knife. She stormed over to him and grabbed him holding him close to her. He could feel the nails drag a little in his hands.

"They've found us! They won't leave with you alive," she roared.

"Don't count on it! They will save me," he answered firmly as she plunged the knife in close to her heart. He went still as she dragged it round his heart hoping to God the team would find him in time.

When it was halfway round the team crept in with Rossi leading. he narrowed his eyes at his ex wife and she looked up smiling. It was time for him to see she was the only one for him.

"You can't have him! You can't have him! I'm the one for you," she screamed holding tight onto the knife.

"Shelby, it's over! We divorced twenty years ago," he answered.

She growled and pulled up the knife while Aaron's eyes fluttered open and shut and Dave's finger went on the trigger of his gun. He narrowed his eyes and focussed his gun as he pulled the trigger.

The bullet hit her square in the forehead and she fell back pulling the knife up beside Aaron's heart. Rossi ran over to them and prised the knife out of her cold, dead fingers.

He pulled it out of his lover's chest and tried to cover the wound while the paramedics ran over. As soon as they arrived they put pressure on the wound and took out the nails in his hands.

When Rossi fully took in the torture of his Aaron had suffered he closed his eyes and tried to swallow the lump in his throat. How could she have done this to someone as sweet as his fiance?

They put him in the ambulance while bandaging his hands and Dave climbed in beside him. He placed his hand on his arm and stroked it gently.

"Aaron, you're a fighter. I know you. You're going to make it. Jack, the baby and I need you. So does my daughter. Aaron, come on, I know you can fight," he said.

He opened his eyes briefly then closed his eyes again. "You're safe and I'm not going anywhere. You'll pull through. Jack's at home with Jessica and I'm sure he'll be on his way soon. We need you, Aaron, and you're not going to fight this alone," he added.


	22. Waiting

**Waiting**

When they arrived at the hospital he was rushed straight to the OR. They took off his bandages and had a look at his injuries. They sewed up his chest and dealt with his hands so the holes would heal up and there would be no serious damage.

Dave paced back and forth outside surgery waiting for news of Aaron. Soon the team came up to him and saw how worried he looked.

"Has there been any news?" JJ asked.

he shook his head and answered, "Have Jack and Jessica been told?"

"Yer, she said she's on her way with her," she answered.

"Good," he answered numbly. "Davinia?"

"Garcia's bringing her." he nodded numbly. "He's going to be alright, Dave. He's a fighter."

"But it's going to be a long recovery and his hands?"

"We'll help him recover and his hands will heal. We'll be there for all of you."

He nodded. "How's Emily and the baby?" he asked knowing Emily had gone into labour shortly after Aaron had been kidnapped. She and Aaron had always been close friends.

"They're good thanks." She handed him a picture and he smiled down at her.

"She's beautiful."

Soon Jack and Jessica and Davinia and Garcia came up to see him. Dave tried to keep his composure as he turned to the young boy as he ran up to hug his legs.

"Daddy Beard, is my dad going to be ok?" he asked.

He sat down and placed him on his lap. "He's going to be alright but he's badly hurt. His chest will hurt and his hands are very bad. His face will also be rather bruised and swollen..." he answered stroking his hair.

"Where's the bad guy?" Jack shouted jumping to his feet. "No-one hurts my dad without going through me."

He smiled sadly and took his hands. "Buddy, she's dead. I shot her," he answered gently.

"Rightly so," Jack nodded crossing his arms.

Dave looked up to the young woman who looked a little shaken at the news her mother was dead. He got up and hugged her stroking her hair.

"I'm so sorry, I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you were younger," he said.

"It's alright; you didn't know. I'm so sorry mum hurt your fiance," she answered resting her head on his chest finally feeling home and like she was loved and belonged.

He took his arms back and made her look at him. "None of this was your fault, you hear me."

She nodded and he saw a doctor came up behind her holding a chart.


	23. Diagnosis

**Diagnosis**

"Are you here for Mr Hotchner?" the doctor asked.

"Yes," they answered.

"How is he?" Dave asked nervously.

"We've managed to sew up his chest and his hands. His face though will be quite swollen for a while but hopefully it will have gone down by tomorrow. It might be quite bruised for a while though," he answered.

"How long will he have to be in here?" Dave asked knowing full well his fiance hated being in hospitals and could be a difficult patient.

"If all goes well a week," he answered.

He nodded. "May we see him?"

"You can but I must warn you his face is rather swollen especially his right eye and his hands will be incredibly painful when he wakes up," he answered. He then added in a whisper, "It might be rather upsetting for the young boy."

He nodded message understood. "Jessica and Davinia, can you take Jack to the park? The swelling might be a little too upsetting for him."

They nodded. "Sure," they answered.

"Davinia?" he asked seeing her looking down kicking her feet.

"Yes," she answered looking up.

"Welcome to the family," he replied hugging her. "I love you and so will Aaron."

"Thanks dad. I love you too," she smiled hugging him back.

"Jack, this is your sister, Davinia. Davinia, this is your brother, Jack," he introduced.

They smiled at each other and left with his pregnant aunt.


	24. Aaron

**Aaron**

Meanwhile the team went to see Aaron. They tried to keep their shock hidden as they saw the state he was in. His face was mostly purple while his right eyelid was swollen over his eye. His hands were bandaged up with only the tops of his fingers showing while he was also attached to several drips.

Aaron looked up and smiled at them slightly wincing as the bruises hurt his face. He felt like a large sack of potatoes had hit him in his face and he could only see a red orange colour out of his right eye. Had his eye swollen?

He could only see his fiance and the rest of their team. Where was his son? Was Dave's daughter alright? Had something happened to Jack? Had Dave's daughter been seriously hurt or killed?

Dave sat down beside him and placed his hand on his arm. "How's Jack?" Aaron asked concerned.

"He's fine. Jessica and Davinia took him to the park," he answered stroking his arm.

He nodded then looked confused. "Davinia?"

"My daughter."

"H..."

"She's fine and safe. A little shaken, nervous and frightened but she's alright...Now, how are you?"

"I'm fine," he answered.

"Aaron?" he replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine my face hurts a little, my chest hurts a little and my hands sting like hell but I swear I'm fine. I can handle it."

"I know you won't ask for painkillers but I'm watching out for you." In answer he rolled his unswollen eye. "It's for your own good."

"Fine," he answered slightly annoyed. "Thank you for saving me."

"We weren't exactly going to leave you there, man," Morgan answered. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you, too." He noticed Emily wasn't there. Had anything happened to his other best friend? "Where's Emily?"

"She had our baby last night," JJ answered gently.

"Was everything alright?"

"Yes, we have a healthy, beautiful baby girl and Emily's fine," she answered.

He nodded. "Good. Congratulations."

"Thanks Aaron. Get well soon."

"With Dave's ever watching eye I'm sure I will."

"I only care about you," Dave defended.

Aaron reached out his hand then realised how painful they were thanks to the nails and looked down. Dave seeing how disappointed he looked kissing his forehead.

"They'll heal soon. As will everything else," he assured.

"I'll always have scars there though," Aaron replied.

"Scars remind us of where we've been they don't need to dictate where you're going. They don't define who you are. I love you scars and all."

"I love you, too."

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

The team soon drifted out leaving Dave and Aaron alone to deal with what they'd been through. He couldn't believe his ex-wife had done this to his fiance but he knew he'd done the right thing by leaving all those years ago.

he just wished he'd known about his daughter. If he had he'd have fought the courts for custody of her. He hoped they could rectify the damage Shelby had done to her.


	25. Baby

**Baby**

Later that day Emily got out of her hospital bed and picked up her daughter from the baby room. She smiled down at her feeling motherly love fill her heart. Every time she looked at her she was more than pleased that she and JJ had gone for a sperm donor.

"Come on, Sophia, let's go see your godfather, Aaron. Apparently they've found him and he's in the hospital," Emily smiled down at her day old daughter.

Her wife had come to see her and notify her Aaron had been found and hospitalised. She'd also told her of his injuries and that he hadn't yet seen Jack. She and JJ had only married in Vegas a couple of weeks ago.

She carried her daughter to the hospital room JJ had told her Aaron was in. She saw Dave was sitting beside Aaron's bed with his hand on his arm.

When he saw her in the doorway he smiled and she entered the room. Aaron looked towards her and smiled seeing her holding her beautiful baby girl.

"Hey, JJ informed me you were here and I thought you might like to meet your goddaughter," she smiled.

"You want me to be her godfather?" he answered smiling.

"Can't think of anyone better."

He smiled gingerly trying not to aggravate his facial bruises. "I'd love to be," he answered.

She smiled and switched places with Rossi so Aaron could see her daughter closer. He smiled as he saw how much she looked like her birth mother. He thought she was so lucky to have the mothers she'd been born to.

"She's beautiful," he smiled.

"She is," she smiled back.

"What did you call her?"

"Sophia Rosaline Prentiss-Jareau."

"Beautiful name."

"Thanks."

"I wish I could hold her," he answered sadly.

"You will soon," she replied patting his arm. "Your hands will be back to normal soon enough."

He nodded and she stroked his arm while carefully holding Sophia in one arm as she smiled at the both of them. She seemed to love her godfather already. Her presence seemed to calm him.


	26. Family Visit

**Family Visit**

The next morning Dave was delighted to see the swelling in Aaron's eye had gone down and he could see out of both eyes. Aaron was more than happy he could now see out of both eyes again.

He heard footsteps running down the hall and a few women's voices telling whoever it was to slow down. Soon enough he saw Jack poke his head round the door and he smiled.

"Dad," he shouted running up.

"Hey buddy," he smiled back trying to sit up but it hurt too much.

"Are you ok?"

"I am now," he smiled at them all as a young mixed race woman and a pregnant Jessica walked in.

"Glad to hear it," Jessica smiled at him.

"You must be Davinia?" he smiled.

"Yes sir," she smiled nervously.

"Please call me Aaron. You're after all my fiance's daughter."

"Or you could call him daddy tie?" Jack offered. "I call your dad Daddy Beard."

Dave and Aaron laughed while Aaron winced slightly from the bruises which had turned faint purple. Jack saw the wince and kicked his feet.

"Dad, I'm sorry for hurting you," he said innocently.

"It's fine, Jack, you didn't. You'd never hurt me," he answered.

He smiled back then Aaron looked down. He wanted so badly to hug his son but he couldn't due to the injuries.

"Dad, it'll be okay. You can hug me when you're better and we'll make sure you're better soon," Jack smiled slightly.

He smiled gently over at his son who always seemed to know the right thing to say and was wiser than his years. He wondered what he'd done to gain such a wonderful son.

"I know, buddy," he replied. "I know. You'll all take really good care of me."

Jack nodded vigorously. "Yes we will."

Davinia smiled down at the little boy who she already adored as a little brother. She'd do anything for Jack and she'd only known him less than 24 hours.

He smiled back up at her and added, "So will Davinia?"

She nodded at the man who she could clearly see her father was in love with as he took great care of him and couldn't pull his eyes away from him. She was happy to see Aaron felt the same for her father.

"Jessica, how's the baby?" he asked concerned.

"He's fine," she smiled stroking her unborn nephew. She hoped they would always allow her to see the boy.

"We're having a son?"

Dave and Jessica nodded while Dave answered, "yes we are."

Aaron smiled back up at them so excited he and Dave were going to gain another son in three months time. Jack beamed back thrilled he was going to have a baby brother. Even though he loved being a little brother now he had a big sister he couldn't wait to be a big brother.

Aaron just hoped he'd be out of hospital soon enough that he could be on hand to help Jessica through her last three months of pregnancy. They'd already moved her into their house to help her through the last trimester.


	27. Hands

**Hands**

Later that day he felt even more pain in his hands and looked down to see them bleeding. He freaked out wondering what was causing it. He thought they'd fixed his hands. If the bleeding carried on could he lose them?

"Dave," he said trying to keep the concern out of his voice.

"Yes Aaron," he answered looking up.

"My hands!"

As soon as Dave saw the blood he panicked and pressed the emergency button for assistance. he hoped they would come quick. What was making his hands bleed?

A doctor came in soon enough and seeing Aaron's hands bleeding took off the bandages to examine them. He saw they'd become infected and a little yellow. He quickly decided they would have to operate again to sort out the damage and save his hands. He was well aware his patient was a member of the FBI and needed to carry a gun.

"We'll need to operate," the doctor said.

"Why? Could I lose my hands?" Aaron answered concerned.

"We'll do our very best to save your hands, Mr Hotchner, but they've become infected. They were simply sewn up when there should have been extensive plastic surgery done to heal the damage inside and outside your hands."

"Do it! Save my hands!"

They led him out to the OR and once again operated on his hands. This time they performed the extensive plastic surgery that had been needed in the first place.


	28. Success

**Success**

Dave sat in his hospital room twiddling his thumbs worried about his fiance. How was the operation going? Were they going to be able to save his hands? He hoped to God so.

Soon enough they wheeled Aaron in while he was out cold from the anaesthetic they'd given him so they could operate. They'd decided it would be best to have him under while they dealt with his hands. He'd been so anxious about whether he was going to lose them or not.

"How did it go?" Dave asked relieved to see he still had his hands even though they were completely bandaged this time.

"It went well and hopefully this time his hands will heal without any problems," he answered.

"Thanks."

He nodded and left the two of them together while Aaron slowly came round from the anaesthetic. He smiled as he saw Dave sat down beside him. He was so thankful that he always had him by his side.

He could feel his hands and hoped to God that meant he still had them. He looked down and breathed a sigh of relief. There they were lying by his side in bandages. He sighed another sigh of relief vowing he'd never take his hands for granted again.

"It went well I presume," he smiled slightly.

"It did and they should heal no problem this time," Dave answered.

"I'm so relieved."

"So am I," he replied kissing his forehead.

"Thanks for standing by me."

"I always will. I love you, you know that."

"I love you, too."

"You should be out of here next week."

"A week too long," he replied.

"It will fly by soon enough."

He nodded and looked down at his hands chuffed they were still there and the extensive surgery had gone well. He would keep better care of his hands from now on.


	29. New Arrival

**New Arrival**

Three months later Jessica went into labour so Aaron and Dave ran her to the hospital with Jack. Jack tried to calm her down though he didn't really understand what was going on and a little frightened as she was in pain.

"Auntie Jessica, you're going to be ok. The doctors will make you better and my baby brother will be here soon," he said.

"Yes he will," she answered stroking his hair. "Yes he will."

When they got to the hospital they put her into a maternity ward while the fathers stayed with her and Jack. Soon the team arrived to welcome the newest member of the family into the world. JJ and Emily had even brought along their three month old daughter, Sophia.

Suddenly Jessica's waters had broken so Aaron asked, "Emily, can you look after Jack?"

"But dad I want to stay here and see my baby brother," he answered kicking his feet.

Aaron crouched down and took his son's hands. "Buddy, you'll get to see your brother later when he's finally come out."

"But dad..."

"Jack, would you like to help me look after Sophia?" Emily asked showing her to him.

He nodded and left with them. Aaron smiled knowing just how much Jack adored his goddaughter. He'd helped Emily many a time to look after her so that he was ready for a new baby in the house.

Aaron then quickly turned his attention to Jessica as she gave her first push. He and Dave both held a hand as she tried to push their son out. The effort made her get hotter and hotter so Aaron brushed her sweaty hair away from her forehead.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you. Why did I ever agree to do this?" she shouted.

Knowing it was just the pain talking they encouraged, "Come on, Jess. You can do it! His head's already out. You're doing well."

"Oh, I just want this all to be over."

"Just keep pushing and remembering your breathing exercises and it will be."

She did so and finally he was out. She fell asleep from the exhaustion of giving birth to their son. Aaron looked down at her worried. Was she alright? He loved her like a sister and wanted very much for her to be involved in his life.

"She's just sleeping, Mr Hotchner," the midwife assured. He nodded. "Would you like to hold your son?"

He nodded smiling as Dave wrapped his arm around his fiance's shoulder. They handed their son to him and they sat on the bed smiling down at their new bundle of joy. He was the most beautiful baby they'd ever seen. He had a few dark hairs and dark eyes just like his birth father.

They were so glad they'd already picked a name for him. They'd decided it only a month and a half ago; a name all four of them loved. Jack had been really excited about it.

They kissed his forehead telling him they loved him and they were so thankful he was now here. They promised they would take the best care of him, support him and protect him.

Jessica soon woke up and asked, "Is Christopher alright? Is he healthy?"

"He's fine," they smiled back at her. "Would you like to hold him?"

"I'd love to," she smiled feeling tears on her lashes. He handed her the baby and she fell for her new nephew. "He's beautiful."

"We'd like you to be his godmother so you're always close to each other. Thank you so much for giving us him."

"Oh guys, it was an honour. I'd do anything for you."

"We'd do anything for you too."

They all smiled down at the little boy sleeping in his aunt's arms when Garcia poked her head round the door smiling at the new family.

"There's a little boy out here who'd like to meet his little brother," she answered.

"Come in," they beamed then looked back down at Christopher.

Jack ran in and over to them excited about seeing his brand new baby brother. He fell in brotherly love with him at first sight. He was absolutely crazy about him.

"Can I hold him?" he asked.

Jessica handed him to him telling him to be careful. "Would you like to tell everyone what he's called, buddy?" Aaron asked.

Jack nodded vigorously down at his brother. "Everyone this is my baby brother, Christopher Robin Rossi-Hotchner. Chris, this is our daddies team. They're all superheroes especially your dads."

They all smiled at him so happy he already adored him. Jack then handed him to their older sister who smiled down feeling broody.


	30. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Hotch and Rossi had just arrived home from a consult in Chicago when they noticed the house was rather dark and quiet. They wondered what was going on as Jessica and Davinia were meant to be looking after Jack and Christopher here at the mansion.

Suddenly when they got out to the garden they were bombarded by people shouting surprise. They looked up and saw a banner saying Happy 5th Anniversary. They smiled over the moon that their fifth wedding anniversary was being celebrated.

Christopher Robin, Jack and Sophia all ran up while Davinia followed. When they reached the couple they hugged then and wished them a happy fifth anniversary.

"Thank you," they answered kissing them all.

They mingled with all the guests and even cut the cake that was made of chocolate and had chocolate icing on top spelling out Aaron and Dave 5. They cut it together just like they had at their wedding five years ago.

They couldn't help but think of their wedding five years ago at the local city hall. They'd married there in front of all their friends and family. Their sons had been eight and three months old at the time while their daughter had been twenty. After the ceremony they'd all come back to the mansion to celebrate their marriage. They couldn't believe they'd had five years of blissful marriage.

Davinia was now twenty-five and married herself with a three year old daughter and a one year old son. She'd also become quite a successful lawyer making both her dads proud. Jack was thirteen and doing well at high school. He'd only just been interested in girls. Christopher meanwhile had recently turned five and started at elementary school.

After serving out the cake they sat back and watched as Sophia chased their youngest son round the garden giggling and Jack played with his niece and nephew while Davinia was snuggled up to her husband. They were so happy all their children were happy too.


End file.
